Laços Indestrutíveis
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Por quanto tempo os laços podem resistir aos desígnios do destino? Um dia, um mês, um ano? Sasuke e Sakura vão provar que alguns laços podem realmente ser indestrutíveis.
1. Reatandos os laços

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ainda pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Eu tentei comprar os direitos autorais, mas ele não aceitou 10 centavos de dólar e 520 cruzeiros. T-T

Essa fic foi feito em resposta ao desafio do Nyah proposto pela Sakura Pimentel. Era para ser uma one-shot, mas a pessoa se empolgou e acabou saindo em três capítulos, espero que ela não se importa.

Agora, divirtam-se e deixe review. Faça uma baka feliz \o/

**Mini-Dicionário:**

kunoichi – ninja mulher

buta – porca, porquinha

-chan – terminação que revela um extremamente intimo, carinhoso e até mesmo infantil, reservado prioritariamente a meninas meigas, crianças ou ainda para compor apelidos.

Tonbogakure no Sato

chunnin – posto intermediário

-kun – tratamento respeitoso equivalente a "san", porém próprio para meninos

kami-sama – deus

hentai – nesse caso significa perversão

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da Vila da Folha

tou-san – pai

Suna – areia

yoo – oi (segundo minha sensei)

jounin – posto permanente

godaime – quinta hogake

shishou – mestra

sake – bebida típica japonesa

-sama – vossa senhoria. Tratamento de extremo respeito, usado para evidenciar uma diferença hierárquica.

nukenin –

kazekage – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da Vila da Areia

hime – princesa

-san – senhor, senhora, senhorita. Tratamento respeitoso, usado também quando não se tem intimidade.

onegai – por favor

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Era um típico dia de verão em Konoha. Nem quente nem frio. Era um belo final de tarde onde uma bela kunoichi* estava em seu quarto, sentada na sua cama com um bloco de anotações na mão. Seu nome? Yamanaka Ino.

Ino bebericava seu chá calmamente. A reunião das garotas seria na sua casa dessa vez. Anotava de vez em quando as perguntas que gostaria de fazer as meninas naquela noite. Mal sabia ela que o tiro sairia pela culatra.

Todas as kunoichis estavam no mesmo quarto que outrora a loira repousava. Sakura estava jogada em cima do puff roxo da amiga, Tenten na pequena poltrona com as pernas para cima, Hinata e a anfitriã esparramadas pela cama.

- Por que nos chamou, Ino? – interrogou Mitsashi curiosa.

- Ora, estamos atoladas de missões e faz tempos que não nos reunimos.

- Mas por que na sua casa, Ino-buta*-chan*? – zombou a Haruno.

- Porque a última foi na sua casa, testa-de-marquise – como o esperado, a Yamanaka revidou.

- Vamos parar com os xingamentos, meninas? – a Hyuuga falou baixinho, embora conseguisse não gaguejar.

As duas sorriram e viraram a cara uma para a outra. Para tentar amenizar o clima pesada, a mestra das armas resolveu puxar um assunto, porém não foi muito feliz nele.

- Hoje não era seu dia de vigiar o Sasuke? – perguntou para a dona da casa, notando o olhar entristecido da rosada, arrependeu-se na hora.

- Eu troquei com o Naruto – Ino não se estendeu muito no assunto e a outra kunoichi agradeceu.

- O que vamos fazer? – a outra morena fora mais feliz em mudar de assunto do que Tenten.

- Botar as fofocas em dia – a loira sorriu feliz e as demais não viram alternativas senão concordar com ela.

Depois de algumas horas de conversar e aperitivos, a Yamanaka finalmente chegou ao assunto que a interessava: saber da vida amorosa e sexual de suas amigas.

- Ino – a Hyuuga começou a corar violentamente – Eu não quero falar sobre isso!

È claro que a loira jamais desistiria. Acabou convencendo-as a falar, todavia teria que abrir sua boca também. Para sua total aflição, a rosada realizou um jutsu para impedir que alguém mentisse. Uma bola de cristal surgiu no centro da cama. Isso ainda seria sua ruína.

- Para que serve isso? – a kunoichi de orbes perolados perguntou.

- Se permanecer enevoado é que você está falando a verdade, se ficar escarlate você está mentindo e se fica róseo é que nem tudo é verdade.

- Quem começa? – perguntou a anfitriã.

- Você começa, Tenten-chan – a rosada pulou para a cama em seguida, na expectativa de ouvir o relato da mestra das armas.

- O que querem saber? – ela esticou-se totalmente na poltrona e esperou a resposta das amigas.

- Com quem foi seu primeiro beijo?

- Qual foi o primeiro garoto o tocar seu corpo?

- Quem tirou sua virgindade?

A Mitsashi arregalou os olhos diante da perversidade de Ino. Não imaginava que a loira seria tão pervertida assim. Já esperava que a pergunta de Hinata fosse a mais inocente de todas.

- Hyuuga Neji – disse somente o nome sem acrescentar muitos detalhes.

- Para qual? – Ino e Sakura estavam curiosas com as informações. Queriam saber de mais.

- Para as três, que inferno! – voltou a se encolher na poltrona.

- Conte – a herdeira Hyuuga voltou a corar – Fiquei curiosa para saber como o Neji é... – não terminou a frase, não foi preciso.

- Só conto se vocês prometerem contar sua primeira vez – chantageou a morena.

- Tudo bem, agora comece – concordou a rosada sem perceber que Ino tentava chamar sua atenção.

_Nós saímos em uma missão rank-A para Tonbogakure no Sato*. Para meu intenso desagrado, essa missão seria somente eu e Neji._

_- O que acha? – perguntou após dar uma primeira olhada no ambiente._

_- Não sei, calma demais em minha opinião – respondi._

_- Também concordo. Vamos nos hospedar e depois saímos procurando por pistas._

- Dá para pular para a parte sexual? – pediu Ino interessada.

- Tá bom Ino "Mais depois você me paga".

_Percebemos o chakra tarde demais. Estávamos cercados. Achei que tínhamos levantados tantas suspeitas que eles vieram atrás de nós para conferir._

_- O que vamos fazer? – sussurrei rapidamente para Neji._

_- Despistar – murmurou como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia._

_- Mas como? – ainda não tinha entendido aonde ele queria chegar._

_O mesmo não me respondeu somente me puxou para perto dele e me beijou. Nossa, aquele foi o melhor beijo que já tínhamos dado. É claro que não nos desligamos totalmente da missão e para minha aflição nossos inimigos não se convenceram com um simples beijo. _

_Neji também entendeu isso, pois logo começou a passar as mãos pelo meu corpo. Arrepiei-me na hora. Nenhum homem tinha me tocado daquele jeito. Ele me apertava, acariciava-me, beijava-me. Tinha perdido a noção de tudo, de tempo, de espaço... Aquelas carícias eram boas demais._

_Ele beijou meu pescoço enquanto abria a minha blusa livrando-se dela rapidamente. Eu só estava com as faixas que normalmente cobriam meus seios e que logo foram tiradas por ele._

_Eu me vi completamente nua aos seus toques. Ele me tocava com extremo carinho, cuidado... Que me fizeram ficar ainda mais apaixonada por ele do que já estava._

_Os inimigos já tinha ido embora há muito tempo, mas não conseguíamos simplesmente parar e voltar a dormir. Simplesmente fiz o que minha consciência e meu corpo pediam. A ética que fosse para o espaço._

_Logo nos livramos de todas as roupas e o Hyuuga beijava todo o meu corpo, preparando-me para o momento. Ele já sabia que eu não o repeliria. Começou devagar com os movimentos e foi acelerando aos poucos, esperando eu me acostumar totalmente com aquilo, sem me fazer sofrer. Fiquei emocionada com aquele carinho todo. È claro que eu cheguei ao orgasmo antes dele, mas isso não o fez parar. Ele continuou estocando dentro de mim até que ele chegou ao limite e me faz gozar mais uma vez._

- Só isso? – dessa vez foi a Haruno quem interrompeu.

- Acha que passando uma semana naquele lugar ia ficar só numa transa? – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Uau.

As três olhavam boquiabertas para a morena. Nunca imaginaram que o Hyuuga seria tão carinhoso e tão bom de cama.

- Isso é...

- Excitante – a rosada interromepou a morena – Nunca imaginei que por baixo daquela pose de santo tinha um verdadeiro furação na cama.

- Sakura! – exclamou Tenten visivelmente corada.

- Agora é sua vez, testa-de-marquise.

- Eu ainda sou virgem se é isso que quer saber – respondeu impaciente.

- Isso eu desconfiava – Ino continuou perversamente – Agora nenhum garoto te tocou em certos lugares? – perguntou com um sorriso maligno.

- Bem – começou sem jeito – Foi no exame chunnin*.

O queixo das demais caiu. Elas só tinham 12 anos daquela época.

- Naruto-kun* ou Sasuke? – perguntou a Hyuuga triste.

- Sasuke – Sakura ficou mais vermelha que a cor de sua blusa.

- Conte – até Tenten estava interessada.

- Bem – continuava sem jeito – Depois de enfrentar todos aqueles problemas com os ninjas do som, o Sasuke-kun não podia usar o chakra direito. Depois que conseguimos os dois pergaminhos, eu estava ajudando-o a andar. Ele com uma mão em meu ombro e eu com uma na cintura dele. Então para aliviar o clima pesado, eu apertei a bunda dele – baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

- E...? – os dedos da loira palpitavam com a curiosidade, não conseguia imaginar qual seria a reação do moreno.

- Ele desceu a mão até meus seios – continuava de cabeça baixa – E deu o típico sorriso de canto.

As três não conseguiam falar diante da narrativa. Jamais imaginaram que o vingador pudesse retribuir os sentimentos da kunoichi.

- Por que você não vai falar com ele? – propôs a Hyuuga, pois sabia que a rosada ainda o amava.

- Ele não gosta de mim, Hinata-chan – bebeu um gole do chá antes que alguma delas arrumasse outra pergunta constrangedora.

- Ai que você se engana – falou a anfitriã com os olhinhos brilhando – O Sasuke gosta de você, ou acha que ele se esforçaria tanto para te salvar? Ou acha simplesmente que ele não pergunta de você quando estou lá?

- Me diga uma única vez que o Sasuke se importou comigo e não com o bem de uma missão.

- Exame chunnin, floresta da morte... Sakura, quem fez isso com você? Essa frase não te lembra nada não?

- Estou boiando agora – elas deixaram a menina de orbes perolados confusa.

- O Naruto, o Sasuke e o Lee-kun estavam inconscientes e a Sakura-chan estava lutando para protegê-los até que o time da Ino-chan apareceu para ajudá-la. Quando o Sasuke acordou a primeira coisa que ele perguntou foi quem tinha machucado a Sakura daquele jeito – explicou Tenten em poucas palavras.

- Agora é você Hinata – a Haruno mudou o rumo da conversa antes que alguma delas resolvesse aprofundar o assunto.

- Bem, não tem nada demais...

- Vai me dizer que nem ao mesmo beijou ainda? – interpôs a loira.

- O Naruto-kun me beijou outro dia, quando voltávamos de uma missão – disse muito rápido.

- Até que enfim – Sakura ergueu as mãos para o alto, num agradecimento a kami-sama* – E como foi?

- Lindo, romântico, carinhoso, perfeito – a herdeira Hyuuga tinha os olhinhos brilhando e parecia relembrar aquele momento tão fantástico para ela.

- Não pense que vai escapar Ino. Pode contando tudo – a mestra das armas a colocou contra a parede.

- Bem – engoliu em seco – Já que não tem jeito.

_Era uma noite anormalmente quente em Konoha. Eu rolava na cama de um lado para outra, quando senti uma presença próxima. Era Shikmaru._

_- O que faz aqui no meu quarto?_

_- Eu não sei._

Ino ficou arrepiada só de lembrar. Tirando que era aquele ruivinho que tanto lhe tirava o fôlego.

_- Ótimo – resmunguei irritada – Como se já não bastasse o calor, agora vem você._

_- Posso me deitar ao seu lado?_

_Ele nem esperou uma resposta para se deitar e acariciar meus longos cabelos. Primeiro beijou a minha testa, passou pelo meu nariz até atingir meus lábios e depositar um pequeno beijo._

- E depois? – perguntou uma Tenten curiosa.

- Ele tirou minha roupa, beijou todo o meu corpo e me fez mulher – piscou para as demais – E antes que pergunte o Shikamaru só não é preguiçoso na cama – encerrou com um sorriso. (cansada de fazer tanto hentai* nessa fic x.x)

A pupila da hogake* foi a única que percebeu que o orbe emitiu primeiro uma luz avermelhado para depois mudar para róseo. Sabia que a loira estava mentindo, só gostaria de saber o porquê.

- Nossa – exclamou Hinata – Nunca imaginei que o Shikamaru tivesse essa vitalidade toda (podem ficar tranqüilos, não é ShikaIno xD).

- Nem eu – a morena também estava incrédula.

- Se fosse o Sai eu até entenderia, agora o Shikamaru – zombou a rosada.

- Olha quem fala – devolveu a Yamanaka se fingindo de irritada – Nem transar você transou.

- Porquinha, mulheres virgens hoje em dia é uma espécie em extinção. Só estou esperando o cara certo.

- Leia-se, esperando o Sasuke-kun – completou malignamente Ino.

- E se for, qual o problema?

- Nenhum, Sakura-chan – interrompeu Tenten com um sorriso – Eu também esperaria aquele deus grego – suspirou.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – propôs a Haruno.

- Olhe a hora – a Hyuuga levantou-se com pressa – Já está tarde, o tou-san* vai me matar – choramingava.

- É mesmo – a mestra das armas consultou seu relógio – Estava muito bom Ino, mas realmente temos que ir.

- Okay, eu acompanhou vocês até a porta.

As três despediram-se rapidamente e cada uma seguiu seu rumo. A anfitriã finalmente pode respirar aliviada. Esperava que ninguém tivesse notado sua mentira, afinal havia prometido ao Gaara que jamais contaria o que houve. Mal sabia ela que essa história ainda lhe renderia maus bocados.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Amanheceu um dia quente e bonito em Konoha. Temari teria que voltar rapidamente a Suna* a pedido de seu irmão. Aproveitava seus últimos instantes na cidade quando ouviu Naruto falar algo com Hinata.

- Você está dizendo que o preguiçoso está com a Ino?

- Isso eu não sei. Mas ela me falou que perdeu a virgindade com ele.

Veias saltavam na testa da loira. Como assim seu "namorado" tirou a virgindade de outra? Tudo bem que eles não tinham nada de concreto, contudo não esperava que ele lhe apunhalasse desse jeito.

- Yoo*, problemática – Nara sorriu ao vê-la sem prestar atenção em sua expressão fechada.

- Eu te mato, bebê-chorão – segurou-o pela gola da camisa – Avise a aquela sua amiguinha que quando eu voltar ela está ferrada! – largou-o violentamente no chão com força.

O moreno não estava entendendo mais nada. O que raios tinha dado na loira? Sabia que ela não era normal, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto assim.

- Ei, ei, o que aconteceu, Shikamaru? – o loiro estava eufórico.

- Não sei, aquela problemática ficou raivosa de repente e falou que ia ferrar com a Ino.

- Eu achei que sei o que aconteceu – disse a Hyuuga baixinho.

- Você é um gênio, Hinata-chan – beijou a bochecha da garota, deixando-a corada.

- Então o que é? – o jounnin* começou a observar as nuvens.

- Provavelmente ela me ouvir falar que você tirou a virgindade da Ino.

- O QUÊ? – Shikamaru levantou-se rapidamente, atordoado com aquela informação.

- Isso que você ouviu. A Ino...

O moreno não ouviu o resto. Saiu à procura de sua companheira. Queria saber por que ela inventou uma mentira daquelas, ainda mais a seu respeito. Encontrou-a na floricultura.

- Yoo, Shika-kun – sorriu para ele enquanto fazia um belo arranjo com narcisos.

- Putz, Ino, você só me mete em encrencas.

- O que acha que eu fiz dessa vez? – continuou a cuidar carinhosamente das flores.

- Falou para suas amigas que nós transamos.

Ela parou na hora. Se isso já tinha chegado nos ouvidos do companheiro em menos de vinte quatro horas não queria nem imaginar em quanto tempo chegaria aos ouvidos da kunoichi de Suna.

- E a problemática quer te esfolar viva.

- Ela já sabe? – engoliu em seco sem saber o que fazer.

- Hai e ela volta em três dias.

- O que eu faço? – estava desesperada.

- Fale a verdade, oras – levantou os ombros em sinal de descaso.

- Eu não posso, por que acha que menti?

- E mais mentiras não vão resolver o problema, pense nisso.

Se mentiras não resolvem seu problema ela teria que fugir e a única pessoa que poderia ajudar nesse intento era sua amiga de cabelos rosados. Foi até o hospital, pois sabia que a encontraria lá.

- O que faz aqui, porquinha?

- Eu preciso urgentemente da sua ajuda – disse muito rápido.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu estou numa baita encrenca.

- Por um acaso tem a ver com a mentira de ontem? – olhou sério para a amiga, como se a desafiasse a falar a verdade.

- Tudo a ver – confiava na rosada, pelo menos a ela poderia falar a verdade – Não foi o Shikamaru que tirou minha virgindade, foi o Gaara.

O queixo da Haruno caiu. Gaara era outro que ela jamais imaginava dando prazer a uma mulher.

- E por que mentiu?

- Algo a ver com os conselheiros de Suna. Ele me pediu para manter segredo e acabei mentindo ontem a noite – baixou a cabeça envergonhada de seu atos.

- Tudo bem – contornou sua mesa e abraçou sua amiga – É claro que eu te ajudo Ino – as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da loira depois disso – Que espécie de amiga seria eu se te abandonasse agora?

- Eu preciso sair de Konoha o mais rápido possível – as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer – Temari quer me matar.

- Quais são suas obrigações?

- Cuidar da floricultura, ajudar no hospital e vigiar o Sasuke.

- Okay, venha comigo.

Puxou pelas mãos para fora do hospital. A Yamanaka só se deu conta de onde iam quando viu os cincos rostos dos hogakes se aproximando. Subiram as escadas, agora calmamente e bateram na porta do escritório do godaime*.

- Entre – a voz levemente embriagada da autoridade penetrou em seus ouvidos.

- Shishou* – começou a rosada com a voz firme – Gostaria de pedir para que Ino fosse em meu lugar na missão de amanhã.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Ela está com alguns problemas e eu gentilmente concordei em trocar de lugar com ela para que a mesma pudesse espairecer e colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Aceitaria cuidar de Uchiha Sasuke em sua prisão domiciliar? – a Senju bebericava o sake* pensando no inesperado pedido.

- Hai, hogake-sama* – curvou o corpo numa breve reverência.

A Yamanaka estava emocionada com a atitude da amiga. Sabia o quanto era difícil para ela ficar perto do nukenin* e mesmo assim ela propunha se sacrificar para ajudá-la. Abraçou-a fortemente voltando a chorar.

- Tem horas que eu acho que não mereço sua amizade, Sakura-chan.

- Você está me devendo uma, hein? – sorriu para a amiga.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ino aprontou todas as suas coisas ao anoitecer. Deixou tudo preparado para a manhã seguinte. A rosada estava ao seu lado, lhe dando forças.

- Você não existe, amiga – abraçou-a com força.

- Não deve ser tão difícil vigiar o Sasuke assim.

- A propósito – a loira começou vacilante, fazendo a Haruno ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – Eu fiquei de fazer o jantar. Não que o Sasuke aprecie, mas...

- Não acredito que nem agradar um homem você consegue – debochou Sakura.

- Então tente agradar o cubo de gelo – devolveu emburrada.

- Se eu conseguir você cobre meus turnos por uma semana.

A Yamanaka somente concordou porque achou muito improvável que a amiga conseguisse completar o desafio. Assim que chegaram a mansão recepcionadas por uma ruiva mal-humorada.

- Vejo que trouxe uma amiguinha, hoje, loira de farmácia.

A pupila da godaime riu com gosto da piada de Karin, fazendo a loira emburrar e todos ficaram impressionados com a atitude da recém chegada.

- Tem certeza que ela não aprendeu com o Gaara?

- Você ainda se lembra disso?

- Como vou esquecer se você chamou o kazekage* de foguinho? – ainda soltava risadinhas.

- E você é uma flor destrambelhada – tornou a ruiva, tentando irritar a rosada.

- O que vem de baixo não me atinge, mal-amada.

Agora foi a vez de Juugo e Suigetsu rirem. Ninguém tinha tratado Karin daquele jeito. Chegava a ser hilário.

- Qual o seu nome, hime*? – perguntou um Suigetsu galanteador.

- Encoste um dedo na Sakura e eu mesmo faço questão de te matar – o sharingan ativo não deixou dúvidas que o moreno realmente seria capaz de cumprir a ameaça.

- Você a conhece? – a ruiva estava irritada.

- Claro, ela era minha companheira de time.

- Esqueceu do irritante, não é mesmo, Sasuke-kun? – o sufixo veio acompanhado de um tom irônico.

- Você deixou de ser irritante a muito tempo, Sakura.

- Olha, não é que você deixou de ser monossilábico?

- É... testuda – a loira tentou quebrar aquele clima tenso – Vamos lá fazer o jantar. Embora eu nunca acerte a comida que ele goste! – mordeu a língua.

- Minha comida preferida continua a mesmo.

- Eu nem sei qual é! – a Yamanaka estava confusa.

Sakura somente a puxou para a cozinha e começou a preparar o jantar, pontuado por comentários irônicos da amiga. Em menos de uma hora tudo estava posto em cima da mesa e todos sentados em volta da mesma.

- Isso tem tomate demais – implicou Karin.

- Ninguém está te obrigando a comer – a Haruno serviu todos da bela refeição e começou a degustar.

- Acha que vou comer isso? – até mesmo Ino duvidava da capacidade de Sakura.

- Melhor que sobreviver a base de ramen – o Uchiha já estava quase terminando seu prato – Continuava maravilhoso como sempre.

As duas kunoichis fuzilaram a rosada com um olhar. Já haviam tentando conquistar o paladar do moreno a muito tempo e a Haruno numa única refeição conseguiu isso.

- Onde aprendeu a cozinhar assim? – perguntou a loira depois de saborear a comida.

- Tenha Naruto como parceiro de time e qualquer um aprende.

- Concordo plenamente – apoiou o nukenin, sorrindo para a garota, o que fez Karin a fuzilar com os olhos – Melhor do que comer ramen em todas as refeições do dia.

- Eu nunca vi o Sasuke-san* assim – comentou Juugo – Ele até parece mais feliz depois que você chegou.

A pupila da godaime corou na hora e o moreno virou o rosto levemente contrariado. Odiava admitir, mas era nostálgico ter a Haruno perto de si.

Enquanto Ino e Karin cuidavam da louça, a Haruno estava escorada na janela observando o céu noturno.

- Por que está aqui hoje se eu sempre pedia para a Ino te trazer e você sempre recusava? – o Uchiha a abraçou por trás, impedindo-a de fugir.

- Ela nunca me falou nada – tentava ignorar os efeitos que o nukenin causava em seu corpo – Pode me soltar, onegai*?

- Primeiro escute tudo que eu tenho para te dizer depois eu te solto, okay?

Mesmo que dissesse que não quisesse escutar o moreno continuaria. Decidiu por fim ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Primeiro eu nunca esqueci vocês.

- Quem está incluso nesse "vocês"?

- Naruto, Kakashi e principalmente você – vendo reclamar, colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, impedindo-a – Mesmo que eu escolhesse ficar, o Orochimaru ia atrás de mim e me forçaria a ir para Oto. Era uma questão de tempo. Eu não poderia deixar ninguém matar minha nova família, nem ele nem Itachi.

- Por que não voltou quando matou o seu irmão?

- Porque o Itachi era inocente – suspirou ressentido – Bem, resumindo. O alto escalão do clã estava organizando um golpe de estado contra Konoha utilizando as informações de Itachi dentro da ANBU. Para não ver um massacre contra a vila, meu irmão preferiu matar todo o clã e impedir uma guerra – uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do moreno e foi parar nos ombros de Sakura.

Ela se virou na hora e secou-a com as pontas dos dedos. Agora sim conseguia entendê-lo. Imaginava o quanto deveria ter sido doloroso para ele ver seu irmão se sacrificar para o bem de toda a vila.

- Então você matou os conselheiros para vingar o Itachi? – ele confirmou com a cabeça – Por que a shishou não te jogou atrás das grades?


	2. enfrentandos os medos

**Disclaimer:**

**Mini-Dicionário**

kunoichi – ninja mulher

medica-nin – ninja médica

Icha Icha – a série de livros pornográficos do Jiraiya.

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

nukenin – ninja renegado

-kun – tratamento respeitoso equivalente a "san", porém próprio para meninos

jutsu de paralasia – esse justu realmente existe. Aparece pela primeira vez no anime durante a segunda fase do Chunnin Shiken, é foi usada por um ANBU.

mondanai – sem problemas (segundo minha sensei)

chunnin – posto intermediário

gomen – me desculpe

kami-sama – deus

Suna – areia

-chan – terminação que revela um extremamente intimo, carinhoso e até mesmo infantil, reservado prioritariamente a meninas meigas, crianças ou ainda para compor apelidos.

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da Vila da Folha

chichiue – o mesmo que otou-san só que mais formal.

Hakkeshou Kaiten – Técnica própria do Clã Hyuuga, o shinobi expele chakra por todos os poros de seu corpo. Realizando um movimento circulatório ele libera o chakra, criando uma assim uma defesa perfeita.

Tenkentsu – pontos vitais. Existem 361 desses pontos espalhados pelo corpo humano.

henge – técnica de transformação

kaa-san – mãe

shishou – mestra

otou-san – pai

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Porque eu a salvei de Danzou. E o Naruto torrou tanto a paciência que ela acabou cedendo.

- O que você vai fazer quando sair da prisão?

- Reconstruir meu clã.

- Já escolheu sua ajudante? – voltou à frieza inicial.

- Ela já está escolhida desde que eu tinha doze anos de idade – os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram de susto, mas o moreno não tinha terminado – Por que ela preenchia minha existência vazia, porque ela me entendia, porque ela me amava, porque ela é linda mesmo sendo irritante, porque ela consegue exerce poder sobre mim, porque...

- Dá para parar de ser irritante e me beijar logo?

O Uchiha não esperou uma segunda ordem para beijá-la e puxá-la para mais perto. As línguas se exploravam ávidas, com se suas vidas dependessem daquele beijo. O moreno sentiu o gosto de cereja dos lábios da kunoichi*, o que o fez a desejar ainda. Esqueceu-se completamente que havia outras pessoas na casa e a empurrou em direção a parede perto da janela. Com ele comportado ela já estava com vontade, nem queria imaginar como seria quando ele perdesse o controle.

Acariciou o rosto da medica-nin* com os polegares para depois seus lábios afoitos substituírem os dedos. Passou para a orelha e em seguida para o pescoço. A Haruno já estava arrepiada a essa altura. Ela precisava parar agora, pois se deixasse o moreno continuar não responderia por si.

- Isso é melhor que a série Icha Icha* – a voz de Suigetsu penetrou em seus ouvidos, trazendo-os para a realidade – Não sabia que ela era sua namorada – o tom de deboche na voz do shinobi* irritou o nukenin*.

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- O que aconteceu? – a Yamanaka entrou na sala confusa, seguida de perto pela ruiva.

- Quer mesmo saber? – continuou com o tom de deboche – Os dois estavam se amassando na janela, Karin.

- Deixe de ser mentiroso, Suigetsu – a kunoichi ficou irritada.

- Estava mais do que na hora – a loira estava radiante – Está nesse vai não vai há anos.

- Se está cobiçando o cargo de madrinha eu te dou ele – o Uchiha ainda estava contrariado.

- Eu quero ser madrinha dos seus filhos também – seus olhos brilharam – Uma menina de cabelos rosa e olhos negros e um menino de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

- Ino – repreendeu a rosada.

Tudo bem que prometeu a Yamanaka que a mesma seria sua madrinha de casamento e dos seus filhos, mas ela já estava exagerando. O belo moreno nem tinha pedido-a em namoro, quem dirá casamento.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Na manhã seguinte, a kunoichi de orbes verdes chegou a tempo de se despedir de sua amiga. Graças a ela tinha o moreno ao seu lado. Conhecia-o bem o suficiente para saber que não precisava de pedidos. Eles estavam juntos e era isso que importava. Saber os motivos pelos quais ele agiu da maneira que agiu a tranqüilizou. Mostrou que ele continuava o mesmo Sasuke-kun* que ela conhecia.

Preparou uma bela bandeja de café da manhã e levou ao quarto do moreno. Queria fazer uma surpresa para o mesmo.

Porém ela que teve uma surpresa ao adentrar no aposento onde estava seu amado. O mesmo dormia tranquilamente só de boxer e como ele ficava lindo naqueles trajes, ou melhor, dizendo na falta deles.

Apoiou a bandeja em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e deitou ao lado do moreno na cama. Ficou acariciando seus cabelos negros por alguns minutos até que resolveu acordaram. Soprou em seu ouvido, o que fez os pelos de sua nuca eriçar e o mesmo abrir vagarosamente os belos orbes ônix.

- Bom-dia, amor – depositou em selinho em seus lábios.

Sasuke a puxou para cima de si e a beijou. Não era muito higiênico beijar a essa hora da manhã, mas nenhum dos dois se importava com tão fato. O moreno rolou na cama, fazendo com que a rosada ficasse por baixo de si.

- Não vai provar o café que eu trouxe?

- Prefiro provar você primeiro.

Dizendo isso, o Uchiha passou a beijar o alvo pescoço da amada enquanto suas mãos estavam ocupadas massageando os seios da kunoichi por cima da blusa. Sakura soltava leves gemidos que pareciam incentivá-lo ainda mais.

- Sasuke-kun – protestou à rosada.

- Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira.

- Eu ainda não estou pronta – balbuciou a garota.

- Eu espero, mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos aproveitar até lá – ele desceu o zíper da blusa a medida que falava.

A Haruno estava cada vez mais nervosa. Nunca tinha estado tão perto de um homem assim e temia que não resistisse ao encanto Uchiha. O moreno terminou de tirar a blusa e a jogou longe. Olhou para a mulher abaixo de si, o desejo explícito em seu olhar. Os sentidos dele vibraram ao vê-la assim, totalmente entregue. Retirou o sutiã que ainda encobria seus seios, antes que a kunoichi encontrasse algo para reclamar.

Não conteve mais seus desejos ao ver as pequenas saliências, agora expostas aos seus olhos. Beijou-a com volúpia e paixão. Ela encolheu-se ainda mais na cama, totalmente entregue. Desceu seus beijos para o alvo pescoço, fazendo-a se encolher ainda. Chegou até seus seios e o abocanhou com vontade, ela, que não esperava essa atitude, gemeu incontida. Nunca havia estado tão próximo de um homem assim e nenhum tinha feito-a perder a razão do jeito que Sasuke estava fazendo. Era prazeroso demais.

Ele a surpreendeu novamente quando suas mãos apertaram firmemente suas coxas antes de puxar o short que Sakura vestia e jogar a peça longa para acariciar suas coxas sem o tecido para impedir.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela gemeu o nome do amado fazendo o moreno ter mais dificuldade para se controlar do que já estava.

Ele subiu os dedos pela virilha e parou muito próximo da calcinha dela. A rosada sabia que se o deixasse continuar, não agüentaria por muito tempo, mas o shinobi não lhe deu tempo para reclamar, pois seus dedos finalmente alcançaram a parte proibida e pressionava seu clitóris, mesmo por cima da peça.

Sua respiração se descontrolou na hora. A mente se desligou do corpo e somente apreciava as sensações que o Uchiha provocava. O mesmo sabia que a kunoichi não iria reclamar se ele continuasse então adentrou seus dedos na calcinha dela e a acariciava com seus dedos. A rosada não continha mais seus gemidos muito menos suas ações, ainda mais depois do moreno concentrar o chakra na ponta dos dedos e passar a aumentar o movimento dos mesmos.

Ela cravou suas unhas nas costas dele. Estava difícil raciocinar naquela situação e nem Sasuke queria que ela raciocinasse somente que aproveitasse o delicioso momento. E ela realmente aproveitou ainda mais que o nukenin finalmente fez com que ela alcançasse o orgasmo e lambuzasse seus dedos, deixando a cavidade dela úmida. Se quisesse poderia torná-la sua naquele momento, contudo não o fez.

Subiu pelo seu corpo, retornando pelo caminho que havia trilhado anteriormente até chegar aos lábios da amada e tomá-los num beijo cheio de lascívia e paixão. Sakura sentia certo volume entre suas pernas e logo soube o que era. Seus olhos se arregalaram de medo pelo que poderia acontecer.

- Fique aqui quietinha, eu já volto.

Ele levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o banheiro. A rosada ficou parada naquela cama, estática, sem saber o que fazer. Levantou-se e lacrou a porta com um selo. Para ele ter saído daquele jeito é que seu autocontrole ainda estava funcionando. Ficou emocionada. O Uchiha realmente havia esperado que ela desse o sinal verde mesmo estando com muita vontade de continuar. Isso era perceptível até mesmo para ela.

Ela retirou o resto de suas roupas e foi até o local onde estava seu amado. Como estava de costas, não percebeu sua presença. Seu corpo realmente era bem trabalhado, com músculos bem distribuídos e definidos. Queria retribuir o prazer que ele havia lhe proporcionado. Quando estava a um passo de alcançá-lo, o mesmo se virou e a puxou para baixo da água.

A água fria em contato com seu corpo quente produziu um arrepio e um sorriso de satisfação no rosto do moreno, que logo a imprensou contra a parede do banheiro para em seguida distribuir beijos por todo o seu corpo. Para quem havia vindo para dar prazer ela não estava indo muito bem.

Sasuke havia chegado ao ponto onde havia parado na cama. Desceu ainda mais, desta vez parando no umbigo. Ela não estava pronta para o que aconteceu. O moreno finalmente alcançou sua cavidade úmida e começou a trabalhar naquele ponto. Sua língua trabalhava ávida sobre o ponto de maior prazer da kunoichi. Sakura estava se segurando para não gritar diante de tanto prazer.

Após alguns minutos ela havia chegado ao orgasmo mais uma vez deixando seu corpo incrivelmente mole sendo aparada pelos braços fortes do nukenin.

- Se continuarmos assim você não vai agüentar nem uma semana – brincou com seu humor sarcástico.

- Eu não quero que seja assim.

O Uchiha a olhou confuso, amedrontado. Agora tinha medo de ter feito a coisa errada.

- Eu também quero te dar prazer.

- Nem pense nisso. Eu não vou te forçar a fazer uma coisa dessas!

A Haruno não deu ouvido e usou o jutsu de paralisia*. O moreno não poderia se mover por alguns minutos. Ela depositou um selinho em seus lábios, satisfeita do que tinha feito. Mordiscou sua orelha enquanto a pele do moreno ser arrepiava aos seus toques. Rodeou-o até as suas costas e o abraçou, descendo as mãos até o amiguinho dele.

- Sakura – começou o moreno arfante, o jutsu começava a deixar de fazer efeito – Pare se não eu vou...

- Gozar, era isso que iria dizer? – sussurrou em seu ouvido – Não foi você que disse que poderíamos aproveitar? – mordeu sua orelha de leve parar provocá-lo.

- Não sei se vou conseguir me segurar depois disso.

- Mondanai* – Sakura estava sorrindo – Eu uso o jutsu de novo.

Ela mordeu o pescoço do nukenin enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo peitoral definido dele. Desceu aos poucos, beijando cada parte. O justu já tinha deixado de fazer efeito há tempos e o Sasuke não a parava. Deixou que ela finalmente alcançasse seu membro e o abocanhasse.

Não raciocinava mais. Senti-la fazendo aqueles movimentos tirava toda a sua sanidade. Tinha que se controlar para não possuí-la ali mesmo. Chegou a um ponto que ele não conseguiu se controlar e gozou em sua boca. Por curiosidade, Sakura engoliu tudo. O moreno puxou-a para cima e a beijou.

- Sasuke-kun, eu... eu...

- Eu falei que eu espero.

Pegou o sabonete e começou a deslizar o mesmo pela pele dela. Já que estavam ali, não custava nada dar um banho na mesma. Depois de ambos se banharem e a Haruno fazer o mesmo com o amado, o moreno desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma toalha limpa e começou a secar o corpo da chunnin* com carinho. A mesma se derreteu com esses toques. Depois de devidamente secos, o Uchiha a pegou no colo e a trouxe de volta para o quarto.

- Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun – berrava uma voz estridente a porta.

Ambos viraram para a porta com medo da intrusa ter entrado, os dois com os corações disparados. O vingador sorriu aliviado ao notar que sua menininha tinha lacrado a porta com um selo. Isso impediu Karin de ver o estado do quarto e fazer suposições erradas.

- Eu estou vivo e se você continuar a berrar quem não vai estar é você.

- Gomen* – murmurou do outro lado e se afastou em seguida.

Os dois finalmente suspiraram aliviados ao escutar o barulho de passos se afastando, mas logo a tensão voltou a circular ao notar o estado em que estavam, os dois voltaram a ficar tensos. O shinobi a depositou na cama e voltou a se afastar.

- Você fica aqui e se veste, eu vou me trocar no banheiro – a respiração estava novamente alterada – Antes que eu faça uma besteira.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Pelo amor de Kami-sama*, não me faça fazer uma loucura.

Ele trancou-se no banheiro depois disso. Céus, estava espantada por ainda ser virgem. Realmente valeu a pena ter esperado todo aquele tempo pelo Uchiha. Ela ainda o amava e sempre o amaria.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A missão seria no País do Chá (primeiro que veio a mente, gomen x.x). O pequeno grupo era formado por dois membros ANBU's desconhecidos, Ino, Sai e Naruto.

Para eles que pensavam que seria uma missão fácil, se enganaram redondamente. Uma simples missão rank-A tornou-se uma rank-S. Tsunade parecia ter previsto isso ou simplesmente era precavida demais. A loira preferiu ficar com a primeira opção.

Ter que se esconder de shinobis poderosos até que encontrassem as provas necessárias para que pudessem incriminá-los estava tomando tempo. Para a Yamanka isso era muito bom, pois quanto mais tempo ficasse fora de Konoha melhor seria para ela, só que essa demora já estava lhe angustiando. Será que era normal demorar tanto assim?

O que era para ser um único mês se estendeu por mais duas longas semanas. Isso deixou a loira feliz e pesarosa ao mesmo tempo. O que faria quando voltasse a vila?

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Temari resolveu rapidamente seus assuntos em Suna* e voltou para Konoha. Ficou frustrada ao saber que sua rival tinha saído em missão e só voltaria dali a um mês. Como kunoichi tinha plena certeza que isso poderia durar muito mais tempo.

Resolveu tirar umas pequenas férias e passaria esse meio-tempo na vila da Folha e claro aproveitaria para resolver suas diferenças com certo preguiçoso. Estando na vila saberia quando a Yamanaka voltaria e assim resolveria suas diferenças com ela.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Atendendo ao pedido de Tenten, eles se reuniram na casa da mesma. Lá estavam Sakura e Hinata. As duas muito preocupadas com a mestra das armas, pois o semblante triste da mesma a denunciava.

- O que aconteceu, Tenten-chan*? – perguntou uma Hyuuga preocupada.

A referida morena estava triste demais para responder. Não conseguia parar de chorar. A rosada levantou-se da poltrona, foi até ela e a abraçou. A Mitsashi chorou por mais algum tempo até as lágrimas finalmente pararem de descer e a mesma poder contar o que aconteceu.

- O Neji estava me pedindo a tempo para – começou a corar na hora – fazer, aquilo, no sabe né? – estava ainda mais corada.

- Não Tenten, seja mais clara – pediu inocente a morena.

- Fazer sexo oral nele, é isso? – a Haruno revirou os olhos, seria tão mais fácil se ela fosse direto ao assunto.

- Como sabia? – a mestra das armas estava espantada.

- Deduzi pelo que você falou, agora continue.

- Ele vem me pedindo há muito tempo e eu nunca aceitei – abaixou a cabeça entristecida – Meu pai sempre abusou da minha mãe, ela nunca realmente o amou. Acho que fiquei tão traumatizada que acho que isso seria nojento demais.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, eu... – a morena estava sem palavras.

- Tenten – a pupila da hogake* levantou a cabeça da outra, fazendo-a olhar diretamente em seus orbes esverdeados – O Neji estava furioso por causa da missão e acabou descontando em você – disse com calma para não fazer a morena se sentir mais culpada – Eu entendo seu lado, só acho que não tem motivos para tanto. Você ama o Neji e ele te ama. Aposto como ele nunca faria algo que te machucasse.

A Hyuuga sorriu e a morena ficou mais aliviada com as palavras recebidas, mas não sabia como perder seu medo.

- Se isso for nojento? Se eu engasgar na hora? Se ele gozar na minha boca?

- Chega de paranóias – ordenou à rosada – Isso não é nojento, trará tanto prazer para ele do mesmo jeito que ele faz em você e pode apostar que o Neji vai te ajudar – pisca para a outra.

- E se ele gozar...

- Engula oras – revirou os olhos como se isso fosse à atitude mais lógica a ser tomada.

- Como sabe disso tudo? – perguntou uma Hinata curiosa.

- Eu fiz no Sasuke – deixou escapar à rosada e corando em seguida.

As outras duas começaram a ter ataques e gritam como loucas só de felicidade.

- Então você transou com o shinobi mais cobiçado de Konoha?

- Não exatamente, Tenten. Eu ainda não estou pronta para ir até o final.

- Você prefere fazer aquilo nele a ir até o final? – foi a kunoichi de orbes perolados quem indagou.

- Foi impulso okay?

- Desde quando? – perguntou a Mitasashi curiosa.

- Desde quando o que?

- Que sua relação com o Uchiha amadureceu?

- Um mês, satisfeita? – revirou os olhos em sinal de desaprovação.

- Cara, o Sasuke deve te amar mesmo, porque não seria qualquer um que esperaria por um mês podendo te levar para a cama a qualquer hora – a Hyuuga sorria.

- Ele é o cara perfeito para o meu mundo utópico – a Haruno estava com os olhos brilhando.

- Filosofia demais – murmurou Tenten.

- Pensa no que eu te disse, okay? – lembrou Sakura para a amiga.

- Prometo – a morena estava mais calma agora.

Depois que as duas saíram de sua casa, a morena demorou bem uma meia hora para se decidir. Afinal, a rosada tinha razão. Não poderia deixar seus traumas de infância influenciar a sua vida daquele modo. Levantou-se da cama rapidamente, colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e saiu para o campo de treinamento onde normalmente praticavam suas habilidades.

O ar fresco da noite atingiu a kunoichi em cheio, fazendo-a se encolher devido ao frio. Nunca suportou muito bem o frio que irremediavelmente a faziam se lembrar de seu chichiue*. Nunca teve coragem de contar para alguém que aquele que deveria ser um exemplo para ela, tentava a todo custo fazê-la mulher. Esse foi seu maior trauma e somente Hyuuga Neji conseguiu transpassá-lo.

Encontrou-o treinando o Hakkeshou Kaiten*o jutsu que fica girando* Ele armou tudo de um jeito que poderia treinar sozinho. Assim que o moreno sentiu a presença de outro chakra por perto partiu para cima do individuo, tentando acertar os tenketsus*. Estava prestes a fechar o primeiro quando a voz da kunoichi penetrou em seus ouvidos.

- Sou eu, a Tenten.

- Existe o henge* para isso. Não vai ser uma simples imagem a me convencer – disse frio.

- Sua fantasia sexual é que... – engoliu sem seco tentando por tudo não corar pelas palavras que falaria – Eu faço sexo oral em você – por fim decidiu usar as próprias palavras de Sakura já que te chupar seria vulgar demais.

- Gomen – murmurou depois de ter sido convencido – O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim falar com você.

- Acho que agora não é o melhor momento para discutimos a relação.

- É sim, Neji-kun. Eu não aceito não como resposta.

- Então já que quer assim, POR QUE ME DEIXOU NA MÃO? É TÃO DIFICIL ASSIM FAZER ALGO QUE EU GOSTE! – ele gritou sem ao menos perceber. Extravasando toda a sua frustração na forma de palavras.

- Se você visse sua própria kaa-san* ser estuprada por um monstro que é seu chichue, é você ser a próxima vitima dele se ela não desse um basta na situação antes disso – deixou as lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que revelava seu trágico passado a alguém.

O Hyuuga ficou sem reação por alguns segundos. As palavras finalmente fizeram sentido em seu cérebro e o mesmo a abraçou com força, confortando-a. Nada do que dissesse aplacaria a dor que ela sentia. Deveria ser sido demais para ela. Nunca imaginou que a kunoichi forte e decidida que conhecera poderia ter um trágico passado como esse.

- Gomen – murmurou novamente – Eu não sabia.

- Ninguém sabe – a voz estava fraca devido às lágrimas – Eu não contei nem para as meninas.

O moreno sentiu seu o coração apertado. Ela confiou nele para desabafar esse triste segredo. Secou as lágrimas que ainda rolavam por seu rosto e beijou carinhosamente a bochecha da mesma.

- Eu espero mais um pouco – beijou sua testa carinhosamente.

- A Sakura me falou uns negócios.

- Que negócios? – gelou na hora com medo que a medica-nin falasse algo sobre a última consulta que tiveram.

- Que isso não é nojento e que te trará prazer da mesma maneira que você faz em mim.

- E ela tem razão. Se ela não fosse uma médica eu diria que ela já tinha feito – um leve sorriso brincou em seus lábios.

- E ela fez, só não fale nada ao Naruto, senão Konoha inteira saberá no dia seguinte – devolveu o sorriso a ele.

- Pode deixar, amor – beijou, dessa vez em seus lábios.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- O que vai fazer, Sakura? – perguntou a morena após saírem da casa de Tenten.

- O que disse? – ela estava com a cabeça nas nuvens, ou melhor, dizendo num belo moreno.

- Onde você estava, hein?

- Quer mesmo saber? – diante da confirmação – Pensando no Sasuke.

- Sobre?

- Quando a Ino voltar nós vamos nos afastar definitivamente e eu não quero isso.

- E por que você não fala com ele?

- O que o Sasuke pode fazer? Ele ainda está cumprindo pena e a shishou* não vai soltá-lo só porque eu quero.

- Se você realmente o ama vai encontrar uma solução. Confie em si mesma – beijou a bochecha da amiga e se despediu – Agora eu tenho que ir, antes que o otou-san* repare que eu ainda não estou no clã.

Já estavam em frente ao clã Hyuuga. Depois que se despediu de Hinata, Sakura correu para sua casa, pegou o tubo na geladeira e correr para a casa do moreno. Adentrou pela janela, como fazia em todas as noites.

Encontrou-o deitado na cama, com os orbes abertos a sua espera. Como sempre ele estava somente de boxer. Adorava vê-lo naqueles trajes. Deixou o objeto na mesinha de cabeceira e deixou-se ao lado dele na cama. O mesmo acompanhava seus movimentos com o sharingan desde que chegou.

- Você demorou – comentou após arrancar um longo beijo da amada.

- A Tenten estava precisando de mim.

- Eu preciso de você.

- Que bonitinho você está com ciúmes das minhas amigas – a rosada subiu em cima dele fazendo o moreno se contrair abaixo de si.

- Só cuidando do que é meu – deu o típico sorriso torto.

- E desde quando eu sou sua? – entrou na brincadeira, apoiando seu queixo no peitoral definido do shinobi.

- Desde seus seis anos de idade quando te salvei daquelas meninas malvadas e te fiz se apaixonar por mim.

Ela sorriu encabulada e o Uchiha aproveitou para beijar a kunoichi e apertar o corpo dela contra o seu. Beijou seu pescoço para fazê-la se encolher e a virar na cama.

- Quem disse que vai ter hoje?

- Aquele pequeno tubo de calda de cereja – sorriu malicioso.


	3. Concretização da felicidade

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, ainda bem por que acho que se pertencesse a história não ia ficar tão phoda *-*

Depois de várias situações adversas, entre elas, falta de tempo para escrever, falta de inspiração e problemas técnicos com o computador, ai está o último capitulo dessa história que eu amei escrever. Espero que curtam e deixem muitas reviews \o/ *por que fanficwriter só pede isso?*

**Mini-Dicionário:**

medica-nin – ninja médica

nukenin – ninja renegado

-kun – tratamento respeitoso equivalente a "san", porém próprio para meninos

shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

iie – não

daijobu – tudo bem

aishiteru – eu te amo

ohayo – bom dia

chunnin – posto intermediário

hogake – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio de Konohagakure no Sato (Vila oculta da Folha)

sake – bebida tradicional japonesa

shishou – mestra

-san – senhor, senhora, senhorita. Tratamento respeitoso, usado também quando não se tem intimidade.

genjutsu – arte ninja da ilusão

godaime – quinta hogake

sayonara – tchau, até mais

-sama – vossa senhoria. Tratamento de extremo respeito, usado para evidenciar uma diferença hierárquica.

Suna – vila da Areia

-chan – terminação que revela um extremamente intimo, carinhoso e até mesmo infantil, reservado prioritariamente a meninas meigas, crianças ou ainda para compor apelidos.

kazekage – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio de Sunagakure no Sato (Vila oculta da Areia)

gomen – me desculpe

aishiterumo – eu também te amo.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Sasuke despejou um pouco do conteúdo do frasco no rosto da garota e começou a lamber, o que causou pequenos suspiros na medica-nin*. O moreno, ao perceber que ela não iria se importar se o mesmo continuasse, desce o zíper de sua blusa, deixando seus belos seios a mostra somente encobertos pelo sutiã. Era um meia-taça com desenhos em forma de sakuras.

- Assim você me enlouquece – suspirou antes de distribuir beijos por todo o colo da amada.

Ela também enlouquecia com aquelas carícias quentes e sensuais. Estava cada vez mais difícil resistir. Aliás, já duvidava que tivesse resistido há um mês. O nukenin* tirou o sutiã e despejou um pouco da calda sobre seus seios, para depois acariciá-los, beijá-los e sugá-los. A Haruno se contorcia na cama de prazer. Dessa vez estava mais difícil se controlar do que antes.

Sasuke desceu as mãos pela lateral do seu corpo, até chegar à cintura e apertar seu bumbum com vontade. A rosada estava totalmente entregue as vontades dele. O mesmo desceu o short preto que ela usava no momento, passando a acariciar as coxas fartas da kunoichi enquanto ainda mordiscava seus seios. Se ele começasse a usar os dedos ela enlouqueceria de vez.

- Não... Sasuke-kun*...

Foi tarde demais por que os ágeis dedos do shinobi* alcançaram sua cavidade e começaram a se movimentar sobre seus clitóris, com movimentos circulares. O irritante era que tudo que o moreno fazia ele fazia bem, dar prazer à garota não era diferente. Um dos dedos a invadiu, movimentando-se com chakra. Ela gritou ainda mais com o prazer proporcionado.

- SASUKE-KUN...

Ver sua garotinha gemendo daquele jeito em sua cama fez seu amiguinho latejar. Sua boxer já estava ficando apertada e o pior é que tinha prometido a ela que não a possuiria até a mesma dar o aval para isso. Maldita hora que aceitou a proposta. Até estranhou que seus companheiros não estivessem vindo depois daquele grito.

- Hoje eu paro por aqui – sussurrou no ouvido da kunoichi, fazendo a mesma se arrepiar.

- Iie*, eu quero mais.

- Se eu continuar, vou acabar te tornando uma mulher, a minha mulher – disse a última frase sussurrando baixinho no ouvido dela.

- Eu quero – segurou seu queixo com carinho para que o vingador olhasse em seus orbes esverdeados – Eu quero que você me faça uma mulher, eu quero ser a sua mulher.

Depois disso ele finalmente retirou a saia e a calcinha. Ficou admirando o belo corpo da amada. Jamais se cansaria de olhar para ela. A alma de uma menina num corpo de mulher. Voltou para perto dela e continuou do ponto onde havia parado anteriormente, um pouco abaixo de seus seios. Desceu até seu umbigo e passou a língua sobre o mesmo, causando um arrepio na kunoichi. Ele logo chegaria ao ponto que a faria gritar de prazer e não demorou para que isso acontecesse.

Ele nem precisou concentrar o chakra na língua para enlouquecê-la. A rosada apertava os lençóis da cama com força, tentando inutilmente conter os gemidos. Depois de alguns minutos naquele doce prazer, o Uchiha conseguiu que ela finalmente alcançasse mais um orgasmo, observando-a se desfalecer na cama.

- Daijobu*? – perguntou preocupado com o estado de sua flor.

- Posso fazer em você também? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Iie – completou antes que ela lhe interrompesse – Eu quero me satisfazer dentro de você.

Sapeca como ela só, aproveitou a primeira distração do moreno para descer sua inocente mão e acariciar seu amiguinho, ainda por cima da peça.

- Eu disse que não.

Sakura não lhe deu ouvidos e rolou na cama, fazendo-o ficar por baixo e derramar a calda antes que o mesmo conseguisse ficar por cima novamente. Ela deixava marcas pelo corpo do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que retirava a calda que jogou por cima dele. Retirou a única peça que ele usava no momento para depois estimulá-lo mais um pouco da mesma maneira que o moreno havia feito.

O shinobi conseguiu pará-la a tempo antes que se despejasse onde não deveria. Puxou para cima e depositou um beijo profundo em seus lábios, virando-a na cama ao mesmo tempo.

- Tem certeza que realmente quer fazer isso? Você sabe que...

- Tenho – o olhar confiante dela o tranqüilizou – Eu quero que seja você a me fazer uma mulher.

Ele voltou a beijá-la ao mesmo tempo em que adentrava pela cavidade dela, depositando-se com cuidado. Sentiu o grito abafado dela contra seus lábios e as unhas da mesma enterrarem em suas costas. Ele não parou, somente passou a se mexer com mais cuidado. Estava forçando lentamente a barreira que ainda a tornava virgem. Finalmente o hímen cedeu e o nukenin estava totalmente dentro dela.

Não se mexeu até que ela se acostumasse com aquela invasão. Ele estava orgulhoso de ser o primeiro da vida dela e com muito desejo, contudo sabia que teria que ter toda a calma do mundo a partir daquele momento. Jamais se perdoaria se machucasse sua doce flor.

Começou a se mover devagar, sabendo que demoraria um tempo para que ela se acostumasse com aquela sensação. A Haruno somente sentiu certo desconforto no início, mas isso logo foi preenchido pelo prazer do ato. Os movimentos de Sasuke ficaram mais fortes e intensos ao perceber que ela já tinha se acostumado com sua presença. Era uma sensação totalmente nova para ambos.

O vingador já tinha estado com outras mulheres antes mais nenhuma delas o preencheu da mesma maneira que Sakura. Ela era a única que amava. Os movimentos ficaram mais intensos fazendo o quarto ser preenchido por gemidos de ambas as partes até que finalmente o moreno se despejou totalmente dentro da amada, deixando seu corpo escorregar por cima do dela e ficarem nessa posição até que suas respirações se normalizassem e a moleza causada pelo orgasmo e prazer passasse um pouco.

O Uchiha beijou a bochecha da kunoichi antes de retirar seu amiguinho de dentro dela, deitando-se ao se lado na cama e a puxando para seus braços.

- Você realmente está bem?

- Melhor impossível – ela abraçou o corpo do amado – Aishiteru* – foi a última coisa que sussurrou antes de adormecer.

O moreno somente beijou sua testa antes de deixar o sono tomar conta do seu corpo. Acordou pela manhã ainda sentindo o corpo ser abraçado pela Haruno. Vê-la daquele jeito, nua em sua cama até dava vontade de fazê-la sua novamente.

- Ohayo* – cumprimentou após vê-la abrir lentamente seus orbes verdes.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun – sorriu para ele, aquele sorriso que aquecia o coração frio do nukenin – Acordou bem disposto, hein? – comentou após notar o olhar malicioso dele.

- Como assim? – ele fingiu não ter entendido.

Ela desceu sua mão até o amiguinho dele e o apertou com vontade, fazendo o amado soltar um suspiro de prazer e pode constatar sua teoria. Ele queria fazê-la sua mais uma vez.

- Seu amiguinho também acordou bem disposto hoje – um sorriso malicioso brincou em seus lábios.

O Uchiha desceu suas mãos pelo corpo dela até chegar ao clitóris e o pressionar, fazendo a rosada conter um gemido com custo. Ele continuou com os movimentos até sentir a rosada novamente úmida. Antes que o moreno pudesse fazer algo, a chunnin* subiu em cima dele, encaixando os corpos, porém não sabia o que fazer quando sentiu o membro dele adentrar em sua cavidade.

O nukenin, pressentindo a insegurança, segurou a cintura dela forçando-a para baixo, o que fez seu amiguinho deslizar para dentro dela para depois forçá-la para cima refazendo o movimento inverso. Aquilo era uma nova sensação, que fez a kunoichi se desfazer em gemidos prazerosos enquanto o moreno controlava as estocadas, somente segurando-a pela cintura. Nunca imaginou que poderia ter mais prazer do que alcançou a noite passada. Enganou-se redondamente.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Todos os demais moradores da casa já estavam acordados àquela hora da manhã. Karin estava com a pulga atrás da orelha e Suigetsu fazendo piadas maliciosas àquela hora da manhã.

- O Sasuke deve estar se divertindo – comentou maldosamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso, preguiçoso? – indagou uma ruiva raivosa pelo nível de barulho que escutava vindo do quarto do moreno.

- Vai dizer que não percebeu que o Sasuke está se divertindo a beça a mais de um mês?

- Você é que não tem mais nada para fazer – cortou irritada.

- Espere e verá. Ele descera de lá com uma bela garota.

Ele pareceu estar profetizando porque o shinobi desceu logo em seguida acompanhado de uma presença feminina.

- Não disse? – apontou para o casal.

- O que está fazendo com o meu Sasuke-kun? – berrou uma ruiva irritada.

- Até onde eu sei o Sasuke não tem nada com você – a mulher finalmente saiu das sombras revelando ser a doce flor de cerejeira.

- Como pode saber? – Karin tentou virar o jogo, inutilmente.

- Se tivesse ele estava com você e não comigo. Afinal sou eu que preenchia e ainda preencho sua existência vazia.

- Tem certeza querida? – perguntou cinicamente.

- Pergunte para ele, vadia – devolveu mais cinicamente ainda

- Chega Karin – o tom de voz do moreno não deu brecha para contestações – Você querendo ou não eu estou com a Sakura e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso.

- Nem mesmo a hogake* dessa vila? – destilou todo o seu veneno.

- Eu me torno um nukenin de novo se alguém ousar me impedir de ficar com a Sakura.

- Ela vai deixar, não se preocupe – a rosada acalmou os ânimos depositando um selinho nos lábios do moreno – Nem que eu tenho que comprá-la com sake*.

- Você já vai?

- Eu tenho que falar com a shishou* – respondeu calmamente.

- Eu vou com você.

- Com medo de me perder?

- Nenhum dos homens dessa vila sabe que você tem um namorado.

- Tenho?

- A não ser que queria pular direto para o casamento – deu o típico sorriso de canto que a fazia derreter.

- Cada coisa a seu tempo. Vamos?

- A hogake não te proibiu de sair daqui? – implicou Suigetsu.

- Por que ao invés de me perturbar você não arruma uma mulher, hein?

Puxou a Haruno pelas mãos e a logo estava caminhando para fora da residência em direção as estátuas dos hogakes. A chunnin não falou nada. Compreendia o moreno sem precisar das palavras. Sabia que ele estava muito irritado devido às palavras de Suigetsu.

- Não precisa se preocupar – entrelaçou suas mãos as dele – Eu quero passar minha vida ao seu lado.

Tudo seria mais simples se eles não tivessem cruzado com grupo de Gai no caminho e Lee não começasse a dar em cima da rosada.

- Sakura-san* – os olhos do shinobi de verde brilharam – Quer sair comigo?

- Lee – advertiu a morena, porém foi tarde demais, o mesmo já tinha caído no genjutsu* do Uchiha.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Neji, que também estava de mãos dadas com a Mitsashi.

- Ninguém mandou dar em cima da minha mulher.

Só depois da frase que os outros dois perceberam que o Uchiha estava de mãos dadas com a pupila da godaime*. Tenten ficou feliz pela amiga, afinal o belo moreno era o amor da vida dela.

- Eto... Agora temos que ir, sayonara* – a rosada tirou seu amado de perto dos demais e o levou diretamente a sala de sua shishou – Você exagerou.

- Sakura – o vingador a prensou contra a parede do corredor fazendo a mesma olhar diretamente em seus olhos e perceber o sharingan ativo – Eu tive que abrir mão de você uma vez e não vou abrir uma segunda.

- Você não vai me perder, Sasuke – a mesma a abraçou, o que fez seus corpos ficarem colados e o moreno aspirar o doce perfume de cerejeira que o embriagava.

- Aqui não é motel, sabiam? – a voz de Tsunade os trouxe de volta a realidade, fazendo-os se separarem.

- Tsunade-sama*, eu... quer dizer nós...

- Uchiha – sua voz demonstrava irritação – Espero que tenha um bom motivo para ter desobedecido minhas ordens.

- Eu e a Sakura estamos juntos e não queremos nos separamos, pois sabemos que é isso que vai acontecer quando o dobe e a Ino voltarem da missão.

- Se é isso que está te preocupando não precisa mais se preocupar. Eu jamais separaria alguém que se ama. É tão difícil encontrar o amor nos dias de hoje – suspirou pesarosa – Mas não pense que só porque está namorando a minha pupila vai se safar da prisão domiciliar.

- Eu agüento desde que possa ter a Sakura todo dia ao meu lado.

- Adiantaria eu dizer que não? Agora vá antes que eu mude de idéia e te de o castigo que você merece – veias saltavam em sua testa – Mas se fizer minha pupila sofrer você vai pagar caro – seu punho fechado não deixou dúvidas – E é melhor não enrolar minha pupila!

- Espere só os padrinhos voltarem que você poderá realizar a cerimônia.

A hogake sorriu ao vê-los se afastaram. Agradecia pelo Uchiha ter se tocado a tempo que não valia a pena viver no passado sendo que tinha um belo futuro pela frente. Ainda bem que ele não seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que ela (alusão à morte do Jiraiya).

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O pequeno grupo já estava de volta a Konoha. Ino já estava mais aliviada, pois tinha encontrado a solução para seus problemas. Falaria com Gaara assim que pudesse e logo essa situação estaria resolvida. Só esperava que estivesse tudo bem com Sakura.

- Você está preocupada, Ino? – perguntou o ninja hiperativo.

- Com a Sakura. Não sei se foi boa idéia deixar o Sasuke com ela.

- Já está mais do que na hora daqueles dois se entenderem – falou Naruto sabiamente fazendo a loira estranhar.

- Tem certeza que esse é o Naruto?

- Eles são meus melhores amigos. Já está na hora do teme se tocar que a única mulher que o fará feliz será a Sakura.

- Você tem razão, Naruto. Mas não fique saltitante por causa disso.

A loira sorriu e Uzumaki ficou bravo. Sai ficou encarregado de entregar o relatório da missão. A Yamanaka caminhou levemente feliz pelas ruas de Konoha. Seu apartamento estava próximo. Ela morava sozinha há um tempo. Abriu a porta do mesmo. Tudo silencioso e escuro, como ela havia deixado. Uma luz se ascendeu de repente, assustando-a.

- Achou que iria fugir de mim – a sua frente estava a princesa de Suna*, com o leque armado em sua mão.

- Temari – gaguejou sem saber o que fazer – O que faz na minha casa?

- Achou simplesmente que eu iria ignorar? Eu prometi acabar com a sua vida e é isso que eu vou fazer!

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Os dois caminhavam calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha. À medida que ser aproximavam do seu destino, a morena ficava ainda mais nervosa. O shinobi ao seu lado sobre sorriu satisfeito com a situação.

- Se acalme Tenten, eles não vão te matar – era uma clara tentativa de acalmá-la, mas aquela simples frase simplesmente a fez ficar ainda mais nervosa.

- Não é melhor deixar para outro dia, Neji-kun? – indagou desesperada.

- Iie. Comporte-se como uma verdadeira kunoichi.

A situação era no mínimo engraçada. Ver Mitsashi completamente paranóica com uma simples jantar na casa do namorado não era a coisa mais comum de ser ver.

- Será que eles vão gostar de mim? Será que eu correspondo a expectativa deles.

- A mim corresponde – disse uma voz na entrada da mansão.

A morena levou um susto e ambos voltaram-se em direção a voz. A pessoa era ninguém menos que Hyuuga Hiashi, o patriarca do clã.

- Você é uma boa moça, forte e dedicada – deu um pequeno sorriso, praticamente imperceptível – Se Neji a escolheu, eu não tenho nada contra.

O moreno abriu um belo sorriso. Não importava se ninguém mais aceitasse sua companheira. As únicas pessoas que importava para ele aceitaram e o mais importante, os dois se amavam.

- Tenten – virou-se para a namorada depositando um selinho em seus lábios – Você já conquistou as únicas pessoas que importava. Não se preocupe.

Era fácil para ele falar quando não tinha olhares mortais em sua direção o jantar inteiro. Hinata e Hiashi pareciam serem os únicos a aprovar a união. Depois do jantar, os três saíram para dar uma volta.

- Hinata-sama, aonde vai? – perguntou o Hyuuga preocupado, pois o patriarca depois explicitamente que cuidasse de sua herdeira.

- Na casa do Naruto-kun – disse baixinho, porém se gaguejar – Eu quero saber se ele já voltou – ela brincava com os dedos à medida que falava.

- Sem problemas – a morena de coques sorriu para a outra – Se você não for dormir lá vá para a minha casa. O Neji pode falar que você está comigo – piscou perspicaz.

- Isso se eu não dormir com você – sorriu marotamente.

- Vou deixar vocês namorarem em paz.

A morena se afastou alegremente andando até a casa do garoto. Eles não tinham uma relação fixa ainda, porém sentia falta do ninja hiperativo. Limpou o local deixando tudo em seu devido lugar. Quando se preparava para ir embora, um pequeno chakra adentrou no apartamento.

- Hinata-chan*? – a voz que ela tanto ansiava escutar chamou-a na escuridão da noite.

- Naruto-kun – acendeu a luz para que o shinobi reconhecesse sua presença.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- È... eu... bem... – respirou profundamente antes de continuar, armando-se de coragem – Eu senti sua falta e queria te ver.

Os orbes azuis do garoto encheram-se de lágrimas. Num ato inesperado abraçou-a fortemente trazendo-a de encontro a seus braços.

- Por que você se importa tanto comigo?

Sem medo do que poderia acontecer, ela deixou escapar.

- Por que eu amo você!

- Você ama um monstro.

- Você não é um monstro, é o garoto mais forte, corajoso e decidido que eu já encontrei. Foi vendo você que eu tomei coragem para mudar o meu próprio destino, exatamente como você fez todos esses anos.

O loiro finalmente deixou que as lágrimas tracejassem seu rosto. Aquela declaração mexeu com seus sentidos, mas do que ousava demonstrar. Queria poder retribuir aquele amor que a Hyuuga nutria por ele. Seria que seria capaz de amar a morena como ela deveria ser amada?

- Eu prometo que vou te fazer feliz, Hinata-chan

Fui a última coisa que ela escutou antes do shinobi selar os lábios.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O moreno acariciava os cabelos róseos da mulher a sua frente. Ela estava exausta, também não era para menos. Sasuke a tinha cansada de tal maneira que não era surpresa a mesma estar ferrada no sono. Sabia que se continuassem naquele ritmo logo, logo, teria um Uchiha por ai. Foi quando notou um pequeno chakra se aproximando. Recolocou a boxer e a calça pegando sua katana.

Quando chegou a sala, percebeu que o chakra pertencia a Yamanaka e ficou assustado com o estado que a mesma se encontrava. Seu corpo estava todo machucado e com vários cortes.

- Ino, o que aconteceu? Por que veio para cá?

- A Sakura... está ai.. não está? – murmurou baixinho devido a dor causada pelos ferimentos.

- Fique ai. Eu vou chamá-la.

Sem dar tempo para a loira contestar, o vingador subiu as escadas e adentrou em seu corpo, observando sua garotinha ainda nua em sua cama. Ficou com pena de acordá-la, mas a loira precisava da Haruno no momento. Deitou-se ao lado dela na cama e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Sakura, acorde...

- É bom você ter um ótimo motivo para me acordar depois de ter extinguido minhas forças.

- A Ino está ai e está toda machucada...

Ele não precisou dizer mais nada para que a rosada se levantasse da cama. Numa velocidade incrível conseguiu se vestir e logo estava na sala prestando os primeiros socorros. Fechou um a um os ferimentos da amiga, sentindo o sangue circular mais rápido em suas veias. Amaldiçoava quem deixou a Yamanaka naquele estado.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sakura após ter cuidado de todos os ferimentos.

- Temari – não precisou dizer mais nada para que a pupila da godaime entendesse.

- Eu vou...

Sasuke a segurou antes que caísse no chão. Seu rosto demonstrava preocupação. Será que ela havia gastado chakra demais curando a outra?

- Eu estou bem Sasuke-kun, não precisa se preocupar – falou para acalmar o namorado, pois sabia que o mesmo estava preocupado com seu estado.

- Teve ter algum motivo para a Temari ter feito isso – pegou sua garotinha no colo, com medo que ela tivesse mais alguma tontura.

- Temari acha que eu pegue o Shikamaru, mas não verdade foi seu irmão.

- Fale a verdade a ela e aproveite para se acertar com o Gaara que ele está na vila – disse o Uchiha emburrado.

- Eu quero que a Sakura vá comigo – pediu com os olhinhos brilhando, quase que implorando.

- Acha mesmo que vou deixá-la ir nesse estado – girou os olhos em sinal de desaprovação.

- Ora é só ir junto então.

- Eu volto num minuto – depois de depositá-la com cuidado no sofá, o nukenin subiu as escadas para pegar sua camisa e a katana que tinha deixado no quarto.

- Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou a loira assim que o moreno sumiu de suas vistas.

- Tudo ótimo – respondeu com um sorriso, contudo a outra kunoichi não se deixou enganar.

- Tem certeza? Seu fluxo de chakra está estranho sem contar esse quase desmaio. Você está grávida, não é?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora – preferiu não responder.

- O Sasuke sabe disso?

- O que é que eu deveria saber? – perguntou um moreno desconfiado.

- Nada amor – depositou um selinho em seus lábios – Vamos logo.

É claro que o vingador não se deixou convencer pelas palavras evasivas de namorada. Sabia que ela lhe escondia algo. Assim que resolvesse o assunto da loira, colocaria aquela história em pratos limpos.

Caminharam tranquilamente pelas ruas da vila, sem uma alma vida para atrapalhar aquele sossego. Rapidamente chegaram ao local desejado, a residência temporária de Sabaku no Gaara.

- O que essa loira oxigenada está fazendo aqui? – bradou uma Temari irritada.

- O kazekage* está ai? – perguntou o moreno sem nenhuma paciência. Ele preferia muito mais estar em sua cama apreciando a belo corpo da namorada.

- O que quer comigo, Uchiha? – o referido desencostou-se da parede onde estava e passou a fitar os recém-chegados.

- A Ino quer, antes que a sua irmã consiga matá-la.

O ruivinho entendeu tudo. Sua irmã chegou a vila soltando fogo pelas ventas e acabou lhe contando toda a história. É claro que ele sabia que o Nara jamais a trairia assim além dele ter sido o responsável por aquele encrenca toda. E ali estava ela, lhe dando a oportunidade perfeita para consertar seus erros do passado. Jamais deveria ter colocado-a em seus problemas com Suna.

-É... Eu...

- Nós precisamos realmente conversar – puxou-a para seu quarto deixando os demais na sala – Gomen*.

A loira ficou estática ao ouvir o pedido. Nunca imaginou que ele lhe pedisse desculpas. Mas desculpas pelo que? Era o que a kunoichi se perguntava.

- Por ter te trazido tantos problemas, por ter deixado os conselheiros interferirem na minha vida...

- Eu que comecei com isso. Jamais deveria ter metido sua irmã e o Shika-kun nessa história.

- Você só fez isso para não quebrar a promessa que fez a mim.

- Posso te pedir um último favor – seus orbes azuis estavam brilhando, se contendo para não chorar – Conte a verdade a sua irmã, prometo que depois disso eu sumo da sua vida e nunca mais te trago problemas.

- Conto, mas só se você for comigo para Suna.

- O quê?

- Fica comigo Ino. Eu não posso viver sem você.

As lágrimas finalmente caíram só que de felicidade. Abraçou Gaara e o beijou e o mesmo jurou nunca mais se afastar dela.

Eles desceram de mãos dadas, fazendo todos olharem interrogativamente para eles. Temari encostada na parede, levemente irritada. Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados no sofá, sendo que a rosada estava no colo do namorado.

- Temari...

- O que você está fazendo de mãos dadas com ela?

- Ela vai comigo para Suna assim que partimos.

- Como assim? – estranhou a princesinha.

- Se quer mesmo saber fui eu que a tornei mulher. Cansei de abdicar da minha vida por causa dos conselheiros. Eu quero a Ino ao meu lado a partir de agora.

- Ainda não – contestou a Yamanaka – Eu ainda tenho que ser madrinha do casamento da Sakura!

- E quando vai ser o casamento? – perguntou o Sabaku interessado.

- O mais rápido possível – foi Sasuke quem respondeu.

Ino somente sorriu diante do olhar possessivo do moreno. Sabia que a amiga estava em boas mãos.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Os dois estavam de volta ao seu humilde lar (bota humilde nisso ¬¬ *ironia*). O nukenin depositou a namorada com cuidado sobre a cama, deitando-se ao seu lado.

- Agora diga o que você está escondendo.

- Você não vai me deixar escapar não é?

- Iie – comentou ainda acariciando o topo da cabeça da mesma.

- Eu estou grávida – soltou a bomba de uma vez só.

O vingador arregalou os olhos de incredulidade para depois abrir um grande sorriso. Levantou a blusa da Haruno e beijou sua barriguinha, gesto que a deixou emocionada.

- Você é e sempre foi a mulher perfeita para ser a mãe dos meus filhos.

- Sasuke-kun – os orbes esmeraldinos estavam mais brilhantes devido às lágrimas.

Para quebrar totalmente as defesas de Sakura, o Uchiha começou a cantar baixinho em seu ouvido, a música que estava treinando para cantar a ela depois o momento em que decidiu reconquistá-la.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything_

_and everything and I will always care. Through weakness_

_and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,_

_I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_I Can't wait to live my life with you,I can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on _(\o/ consegui encaixar a música *comemorando* O Sasuke-kun viu na MTV e antes que perguntem lá tem televisão sim u.u e resolveu cantar para sua flor ;D)

- Aishiteru – puxou-o para cima beijando seus lábios.

- Aishiterumo* – murmurou as palavras que ela tanto queria ouvir.

Definitivamente ela jamais se arrependeria de ter dado uma segunda chance a ele. Porque seus laços jamais foram quebrados, somente fortalecidos.


End file.
